The present disclosure relates broadly and generally to a customizable system and method for pool automation control. The present system and method of the exemplary disclosure is applicable in any in-ground or above-ground, indoor or outdoor swimming pool, spa, hot tub or other such environment requiring periodic attention, water care and maintenance.
Swimming pools generally incorporate many interconnected devices and components, all of which much be properly maintained to function correctly. Pumps, filters, valves, heaters, sensors, lights, air injectors, water features, and the like are often integrated to form a functional pool system. Additionally, proper filtering and water flow must be maintained to remove debris from the water, and to circulate the water to insure even distribution of chemicals. There is a need in the industry for a system that can centrally control and automate one or more of these functional pool components, and enable programmed scheduling of certain tasks. The exemplary system may also monitor current pool conditions and drive alerts to the pool owner when things are running outside of set parameters.
The exemplary system may enable pool control and monitoring from locations outside of the main hardware via wireless access to alleviate the need to physically access the hardware to monitor or change equipment behavior. By allowing access locally via Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, RF or other wireless connection, and remotely through the Internet, the pool owner can monitor and control the pool from within the house, by the pool, and even from a great distance.